wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Brightmoon FAIR Market
You see a poster tacked to the sign of the auction house, it reads: The Event Are you tired of the auction house Goblins taking your money? Dissatisfied with the prices on the Auction and wish you could haggle? Want to support your local craftsmen ((and RP community))? Then come to the Brightmoon FAIR Market! Are you a prospective vendor? The Brightmoon FAIR Market offers you an opportunity to bolster your sales with a weeks worth of advertisement under our banner. Network with potential long term customers, or just make one-time sales. Also creates the chance for you to support YOUR community with fair selling and haggling practices. Cheaper than the auctions house cuts! We are looking for vendors NOW for the next Fair, spots will fill fast so contact Lindiwe for more information... ((and a calendar invite)) Are you a buyer? The Fair offers you the opportunity to STOP giving your money away to those blasted goblins! Get a fair price on your gear and support your local craftsmen. Look for the dates in your local trade paper ((trade channel))... Are you neither? The Fair always brings out the most interesting people, just come out for a visit! Who knows maybe you will find something you really wanted.... ((This event started as a way to give fair prices to the community and to help support RP on our little realm. We have had many successful runs so far and hopefully it will continue to be successful -- but we need YOU to come on out and be that support! Brightmoon FAIR Market Horde side: Every other Thursday at 6pm server time in the Ruins of Lordaeron, Tirisfal Glade Brightmoon FAIR Market Alliance side: Every other Thursday (opposite the horde event) at 6pm server time at the Stormwind Docks.)) How to Become a Vendor Booth pricing and advertisement package What better way to make money that to sit back and let others do the work? For a small fee we will do all the advertising for you, the set-up, the clean-up and you just have to show up! We post posters before and have a herald the day of, for all you advertisement needs. During the event you will be in constant contact with our greeters so that we may send potential buyer directly to you! ((So what does this mean OOC? Well you pay a fee based on your lvl, 1 silver per lvl, and we actually do all of the work for you in terms of advertising, all you have to do is sell you things the day of and join our raid chat. A little history: The Market event has been running longer than our Performance events! Each time it has been a very successful, world RP, event. Once it ran for 3 hours, and good times were had by all. Created because of the outrageous pricing at the AH, goods have been, and continue to be offered at fair prices to the RP community supporting both fair pricing and world RP. Due to the fact that the event is getting more popular be do need more dedicated vendors who will be willing to show, rain or shine so to speak. There are people now coming with an expectation of certain things to be sold, and we do not want to disappoint. So if you want to become a vendor in one of the slots here, send me (Lindiwe) an in game mail with your deposit - first come first served... I will then send you a vendor invite to our calendar and mail back to confirm.)) 'Now looking for the following vendors: ' Low level herbs Low & high level ores Armorer (higher the level the better) Weaponsmith (higher the level the better) Exotic pets Cloth merchant Weapon and Armor vendors ((various world drops, we need a few of these in different categories: lvls 10-29, 30-49 and 60+)) See also * Lindiwe * Brightmoon Faire External links * http://www.brightmoonfaire.com Category:Archived Events Category:Archived